Yo soy oro y tu porcelana
by kawainekomi66
Summary: "Porque Sasuke y Naruto también pueden estudiar ingeniería" Lo que parecía ser solo otra clase de materiales en la escuela de Konoha puede terminar en algo muy diferente y para toda la vida NARUSASU 100%


**Yo soy oro y tu porcelana**

"_Porque Sasuke y Naruto también pueden estudiar ingeniería"_

Clase de Materiales, instructor Kakashi…

Como siempre encontramos a nuestra pareja favorita de protagonistas, esta vez en una clase típica de Lunes al medio día.

Nuestro Uke preferido, perdón, quise decir nuestro Uchiha preferido como siempre estaba bien sentado en su sitio, serio y atento a lo que el profesor decía, en ese momento hablaba sobre la clasificación de distintos materiales y sus propiedades, anotaba todo en su cuaderno y prestaba toda su atención… o bueno, toda la atención que podía poner teniendo que escuchar los balbuceos de cierto dobe cabeza hueca sentado detrás suyo que hacía todo lo posible por no quedarse dormido.

Así es nuestro adorable seme… perdón el SEME de Sasuke (XD) se encontraba sentado detrás suyo haciendo todo lo posible por aguantar el sueño que le provocaba el cálido solecito de medio día que le llegaba desde la ventana y le invitaba a dormirse y olvidarse de todo (menos de lo que su pervertida mentecilla le sugería hacer teniendo a la vista el traserito de Sasuke enfrente suyo).

-Sasu…- balbuceo de nuevo el rubio imaginando en su mente a su DULCE uke, ya podía verlo, ambos en el patio, almorzando, un almuerzo hecho por las lindas manos de su mejor amigo (próximamente novio), su lindo moreno le daba de comer en la boca y le sonreía adorablemente… estaba más que claro que eso solo era un sueño, pues su teme era un bastardo frívolo enemigo del pobrecito mundo, arrogante y ególatra, adicto a los tomates y alérgico a los dulce, abrazos, besitos… en fin, todo el contacto humano.

Pero para que negarlo, el bastardo lo traía loquito, cierto era que tenía un carácter difícil pero era imposible de ignorar todo lo demás, era muy atractivo, tenía a todas la chicas detrás de él pero ni las miraba, alejaba a todo el mundo, pero él sabía que en el fondo había un corazón, y por eso, en conjunto lo amaba.

Suspiró levantándose de su posición recostaba en el banco y miró lo escrito en el pizarrón. Cierto era que no era muy bueno en los estudios, pero con leer los apuntes podía darse cuenta de lo básico del tema, y en esos momentos el tema le llamó la atención.

"_**MATERIALES DÚCTILES Y FRÁGILES"**_

Eso estaba escrito en la pizarra y más abajo un concepto.

"_Los materiales usados en la ingeniería se clasifican generalmente en dúctiles y frágiles. _

_Un material dúctil es el que tiene un alargamiento a tracción relativamente grande hasta llegar al punto de rotura (por ejemplo, el acero estructural o el aluminio), mientras que un material frágil tiene una deformación relativamente pequeña hasta el mismo punto. La fundición y el hormigón son ejemplos de materiales frágiles._

_Ejemplos de materiales:_

_Dúctiles: oro, plata, cobre, hierro, plásticos…_

_Frágiles: cerámicos, arcillas, porcelanas…"_

Materiales frágiles… se repitió en la mente del rubio, los materiales frágiles eran muy especiales. Leyendo la descripción de ello se dio cuenta de algo…

"_Un__**material cerámico**__es un tipo de material inorgánico, no metálico, buen aislante y que además tiene la propiedad de tener una temperatura de fusión y resistencia muy elevada"_

Su teme…era como un material cerámico… fuera de lo común.

"… inorgánico, no metálico, buen aislante con una temperatura de fusión y resistencia muy alta…"

No le gustaba el mundo, era un teme que se aislaba de todo a su alrededor, tenía un mal carácter que acumulaba hasta que por fin estallaba, aguantaba todo lo que hasta ese momento pudiera sucederle, era... resistente.

"_Así mismo, su__módulo de Young__(pendiente hasta el límite elástico que se forma en un ensayo de tracción) también es muy elevado (lo que llamamos fragilidad)"_

Pero a pesar de que no "explotaba con facilidad" y que resistía todo lo que se le viniera, era muy… frágil. Porque él sabía que lo que no lo dañaba por fuera lo derrumbaba por dentro.

"_Todas estas propiedades, hacen que los materiales cerámicos sean imposibles de fundir y de mecanizar por medios tradicionales (__fresado__,__torneado__,__brochado__, etc)"_

No solo era difícil tratar con él, era imposible, por lo menos por medios tradicionales, por eso tenía que emplear un trato especial para él como a los materiales cerámicos, porque a él le costó horrores comprenderlo, manejarlo, tratarlo. Hacerle saber que a pesar de lo que sucedía él estaba a su lado y que a pesar de lo que pasara no lo dejaría.

"_Por esta razón, en las cerámicas realizamos un tratamiento de sinterización. Este proceso, por la naturaleza en la cual se crea, produce poros que pueden ser visibles a simple vista"_

Eso era, él hacia ese mismo tratamiento con Sasuke, en su proceso él dejaba al descubierto las heridas de Sasuke, las heridas que en su resistencia el Uchiha se guardaba y que solo él podía ver. Las heridas que solo una vida llena de soledad le habían dejado, heridas que lo carcomían por dentro.

"_Existen materiales cerámicos cuya __tensión mecánica__ en un ensayo de compresión puede llegar a ser superior a la tensión soportada por el acero. La razón, viene dada por la compresión de los poros/agujeros que se han creado en el material. Al comprimir estos poros la fuerza por unidad de __sección es mayor que antes del colapso de los poros."_

Aunque había veces que él sentía que no podía cargar con las heridas de Sasuke y los traumas de su pasado, el haber perdido a sus padres y vivir en el abandono por su hermano… el acoso de las alumnas, la presión del profesorado… desgastaba poco a poco ese cerámico tan resistente.

Tenía grandes cualidades, alta resistencia, soporte a altas temperaturas, soporta altas tensiones, sin deformarse pero se rompe con facilidad, se rompía cuando no soportaba más… y ya no se podía reparar.

Y en esas ocasiones, él había estado ahí. Lo había visto caer, llorar… sufrir sin poder reparar esas grietas, lo había consolado… pero no era suficiente.

Él no quería eso, porque lo amaba, lo amaba con locura, ya no era suficiente estar ahí cuando lo necesitaba, quería darle su amor, tomarlo entre sus brazos, secar sus lágrimas, reparar sus heridas.

No quería que su material frágil se desgastara…

Porque su Sasuke era como un material frágil, era un cerámico como la porcelana.

Mientras que él era como un material dúctil.

"_Los metales poseen ciertas propiedades físicas características, entre ellas son __conductores__ de la electricidad. La mayoría de ellos son de color grisáceo, pero algunos presentan colores distintos; el __bismuto__ (Bi) es rosáceo, el cobre (Cu) rojizo y el oro (Au) amarillo"_

Él era conductor, se dejaba llevar por lo que creía y sentía, escuchaba a su corazón. A pesar de que actuase sin pensar las cosas sentía que siempre hacía lo correcto y jamás se arrepentía de lo que hacía.

"_Otras propiedades serían: __Maleabilidad__, __Ductilidad, Tenacidad y Resistencia mecánica"_

Porque él era maleable, flexible y adaptable a su entorno, todo para sobrevivir.

"_Suelen ser opacos o de __brillo__ metálico, tienen alta densidad, son __dúctiles__ y __maleables__, tienen un __punto de fusión__ alto, son duros, y son buenos conductores (calor y electricidad)"_

Porque él también tenía un triste pasado, no tenía padres ni hermanos, pero tenía amigos, tenía a su abuela Tsunade y al pervertido de Jyraiya, a Iruka sensei y a Deidara a quien quería como hermano.

Gracias a ellos se fortalecía, era duro como un metal para sostenerse a sí mismo y cuidar de sus preciadas personas. Protegerlas de sí mismas pero por sobre todo darles algo de su brillo innato. Sostenerlas para que no cayeran. Cualidades que mostraba y reservaba solo para Sasuke y para sus personas más preciadas.

"_La ciencia de materiales define un metal como un material en el que existe un traslape entre la banda de valencia y la banda de conducción en su estructura electrónica (__enlace metálico__). Esto le da la capacidad de conducir fácilmente calor y electricidad, y generalmente la capacidad de reflejar la luz, lo cual le da su peculiar brillo."_

A pesar de su pasado nunca se dio por vencido ni le dio la espalda al mundo, siempre veía al frente desafiando todo incluso al sol, pues él brillaba como el astro rey e incluso irradiaba más calidez.

Era como el oro...

Por esas cualidades es que había podido estar junto a su teme, porque él irradiaba la calidez que Sasu necesitaba, la que a pesar de no decirlo gritaban esos bellos zafiros negros que el Uchiha poseía. Esa piel de porcelana que guardaba tanto dolor dentro de ese ser azotado por el sufrimiento.

Por eso lo amaba, porque aún vivía, porque respiraba. Por ser como la porcelana...

Su teme era como la porcelana y él era como el oro, no por el valor monetario de ambos, no, sus cualidades eran como las propiedades de tan resistentes materiales, la diferencia radicaba en como los había formado la vida.

Por qué Sasuke nunca mostraba sus heridas las cuales lo resquebrajaban por dentro y que nunca desaparecerían, porque era frío e insensible, para protegerse del mundo para resistir y no caer porque sabe que si llegase a caer ya no podría levantarse. Se aislaba porque ya no quería sufrir…

Y él, él nunca le dio la espalda al mundo, lo miraba de frente y le sonreía para que no se diera cuenta del mal que le hacía. Todo su dolor e ira los dejaba pasar porque sabía que resguardándose todo para sí nunca avanzaría, debía dejarlo atrás para poder seguir adelante. Esforzarse para poder sostenerse. Cambiar para poder sobrevivir adaptarse y nunca flaquear y si llegase a hacerlo levantarse una vez más…

Porque a éstas alturas era todo lo que quería ser, quería ser ese material tan fuerte para poder soportar, para ser el pilar que ayudase a esa persona, su persona especial, su adorado Sasuke.

Porque Sasuke era como la porcelana y él sería el oro que la resguardara para poder formar el todo que nunca nadie derribara.

Él sería un material dúctil para un material frágil y como a la porcelana más fina lo cuidaría.

"Porque a fin de cuentas yo soy oro y tu porcelana" se dijo el rubio sonriendo cálidamente hacia Sasuke delante suyo que al sentir su mirada volteó levemente mientras sus mejillas se teñían de rosa ligeramente, luego le dio una seria mirada y se volteó a seguir viendo al profesor y no perder detalle de la clase.

Cuando el timbre sonó todos abandonaron el salón, algunas chicas intentaron llevarse a Sasuke con ellas pero éste se negó con una fría mirada. Cuando todos se hubiesen ido él se acercó al azabache y tomó su mano con suavidad, Sasuke le miró intentando descifrar lo que le decía ese azul mirar.

-Naru…- no le dejó continuar cuando lo jaló hacía si y le dio un beso en los labios, Sasuke estaba por demás sorprendido pero no replico, su mirada se volvió suave y brillante mientras Naruto se separaba y lo veía con esos pedacitos de cielo, ese cielo que le mostraba tanta calidez… tanto amor.

-Sasuke, desde ahora seré oro para poderte proteger de todo, aguantaré todo por ti, te sostendré cuando ya no puedas más, estaré siempre para ti y si llegases a caer caeré contigo para podernos levantar otra vez. Sólo te pido en pago me entregues tu corazón para resguardarlo y yo te daré el mío que por ti todo lo ha dado- dijo el rubio a escasos centímetros de sus labios dejando al moreno sin habla, esa era una declaración… muy vergonzosa –Sasuke sé mi novio y prometido- pidió el rubio para luego sonrojarse un poco por su impulso y cursilería.

Sasuke solo lo miró para luego cerrar los ojos mientras una lágrima traicionera bajaba dejando un caminito salino en su mejilla, Naruto no tardó ni un segundo en acercarse y besar esa lágrima bebiendo su dolor.

Algo avergonzado el moreno asintió sonriendo levemente mientras el rubio limpiaba su cara con dulces caricias, no quería ver más esa carita de porcelana manchada.

-Te amo mi porcelana más fina- le dijo y le dio otro beso antes de que el moreno se quejara.

Cuando se separaron el moreno lo miró en duda -¿Por qué me dices así?- preguntó extrañado

-porque yo soy oro y tu porcelana- dijo el rubio sonriente mientras lo tomaba de la mano y lo jalaba para salir del salón y llevarlo a comer algo después de todo su Sasu estaba bastante delgado.

Sasuke no lo entendió hasta que pasaron a un lado de la pizarra y leyó el encabezado "Materiales dúctiles y materiales frágiles… Ejemplos…"

Sonrió –Dobe- dijo por lo bajo, después de todo el rubio si ponía atención en las clases.

Naruto le sonrió apenado pero no lo soltó, la decisión estaba tomada y ya jamás lo soltaría.

NxSNxSNxS

N/A: Sé que no he actualizado pero es que siento que perdí algunas cosas de mis fic y los estoy leyendo de nuevo para que no se me pase nada n.n

Por lo mientras les dejo este one shot que tenía desde hace un año ,más o menos pero se me había olvidado hasta ahora que me dieron ganas de escribir algo pero como no me llegaron ideas concretas me puse a buscar y decidí terminar esto y subirlo XD

Por si se lo preguntan yo estoy estudiando Ingeniería Mecatrónica y llevo una materia que se llama "ciencia e ingeniería de los materiales" y "Mecánica de materiales" y ahí es donde se habla mucho de esto, más en la primera que en la segunda por lo que sé mucho de estos materiales pero decidí ponerles una definición sencilla y no ahondar en el tema porque aquí lo que importa es el Narusasu :3

A mí en lo personal me gustó mucho este Sasuke tan tierno al final al igual que el rubio tan romántico, se me ocurrió de último momento así que no olviden comentar si les gusto o no n.n

Los quiere mucho está loca autora nos leemos luego bye bye XD

PD: Ya no sean tan flojitas y pongámonos a actualizar más seguido porque me dejan mucho en suspenso con sus historias y cada que reviso me encuentro puro Sasunaru y ya no me guta T.T pobechito Narutin que lo ponen tan nena T.T

Pero bueno en serio pongámonos en acción XD


End file.
